little_islandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog
Version History Update history (As of 1.6) (Under Construction) Alpha v1.6 (Minor Update) - Re-designed tools - New part menu - /e sit command has been added Alpha v1.7 (Minor Update) - Re-designed trees - Axe tool - Combat hotbar to equip weapons - Torches - Some bug fixes Alpha v1.8 (Major Update) - New saving system - Maximum brick sizes of 100 - No longer able to resize vehicle and normal seats - Mesh tool has been removed and replaced with Lighting tool - You can now press "C" to crouch - Loading bar when saving - More parts added to the parts menu - Separate loading GUI for files before 1.8 Patches - Time spent saving is heavily reduced (20 seconds to save 10k bricks) - Tools no longer break Alpha v1.8.4 (Patch) - All saving/loading bugs should be patched - Sitting no longer breaks files while saving - 'c' for crouch no longer breaks - Banned users stay banned - GUI fixes - Removed FileMeshes Alpha v1.9 (Major Update) - New Save/Load UI - New Parts GUI - New Tabs GUI - Options menu - Basic combat added - Second save file unlocked - Default sword added - Signs added - New axe - Limits for effects - Camera change for crouch action - Error prompts are shown when saving breaks - Parts must be anchored to clone Patches - Crouch action fixed - Hotkeys fixed - When pressing t, it won't activate torch anymore when using the rotate tool - GUIs will now resize with screen resolution - Seat resizing bypass is now fixed Beta v2.0 (Beta Release) - Oakshade Woodlands Added - Pinebreeze Peaks Added - Scorchrock Dunes Added - Blocking Builds Support - New Thumbnail! - Boats Added - Glider Re-added - Dynamic Sunsets/Sunrises - Vehicle Speed Configuration Added - Sign Font/Colour Customization Added - Regions - 50k Brick Limit - 4 Saving Files - Slide Model - Telescope Added - Flintlock Added - Effects Tool Re-added - Naming Files - Main Menu Added - Crouch Hides Username - Motors - New Meshes/Meshparts Compatability (Cones, domes, triangles, etc.) - Hover over players to tell if PvP is enabled - New Playerlist BUG FIXES - Music Fixed - Fixed Tools - Effects Limit Fixed - Crouch Camera Fixed - Fixed not being able to click on adventure tab - Allow Crouch with Adventure Hotbar - Anti-fly - Tools now clickable Beta v2.0.1 (Patch) - Terrain fixes -Fixed uncollided bricks in islands - Dynamic nights aren't as dark anymore - Fixed tree glitch - Fixed file names not saving Beta v2.0.9 (Patch) -Added Glass Material - Added Torso Mesh - Vehicle Seat Speed maximum increased to 55 - Vehicle Seat Torque maximum increased to 500 BUG FIXES - Fixed Event Sword not loading in - Fixed Sign Fonts - Fixed Tree Spawners disappearing - Fixed Vehicle Configure sometimes not working Beta v2.0.13 (Patch) - You can now hover over boats with your mouse to see the owner - Ocean depth decreased BUG FIXES - Ranged weapons now damage team members Beta v2.0.15 (Island Relocation) - Islands have been moved closer together - Night time is now 50% shorter - Island relocation tool to relocate builds - Torque maximum increased to 1000 - Islands realigned to the grid Beta v2.0.17 (Patch) - Fixed the "Game Script Timeout" error people with larger builds were experiencing (hopefully) - Re-added terrain water where it was missing (the drought has ended!) - Fixed the overlapping music in Oakshade - Fixed glass turning into ice after saving errors - Fixed meshparts breaking Beta v2.0.19 (Patch) - Loading saves takes more time but puts less stress on the server (it's worth it, trust me) - Loading bar now provides actual progress - Players will no longer be able to save/load at the same time - Little to no lag when loading files! Beta v2.0.28 (Halloween Mini-Event) - PvP is on by default temporarily - Limited time pumpkin meshes Beta v2.1 (Combat Update) - Shop Island "Oceanrest Village" Added - 7 New Minor Islands Added - Character Customization Added - Doubloons Currency Added - Treasure Cracks Added (Public Servers Only) - Bank Added - Roleplay Name Added - Cannons Added - Bombs Added - Bows Added - Spears Added - Shovel Added - 10 New Swords Added - 3 New Spears Added - 3 New Guns Added - 3 New Bows Added - Killed Players Drop 35% of their Doubloons (Caps at 300) - Equipment Added - New Combat Inventory - New Combat Hotbar - New and Improved Glider - 8 Saving Files - New Main Menu - Bevel Bricks Added to Parts Menu - Removed Force ShiftLock from Guns - New Gun Projectiles - KO Leaderboard added to Playerlist - New Galleon Model - Sloop and Brig Added - Boat Stat Changes - Boat Health Stat Added - Boat Crews Added - Press 'E' on a Boat to view new Boat Menu - Respawning at Boat Added - No Hiding Builds with PvP Enabled - Default PvP - Longer PvP Disable Wait Time - New Game Icon! - Orc stuff! BUG FIXES - Teamkilling Removed - PvP Indicator Fixed - Better Data Saving Beta v2.1.4 (Patch) - Inner-parts of Oceanrest are now Safe Zones - Removed walkspeed changes from bows and spears - Spawn plates are now Safe Zones - All shop rooms and areas around NPCs are now Safe Zones - Iron Chesplate purchase price raised to 1500 doubloons - Bank Account purchase price lowered to 475 doubloons - The windmill has been decommissioned by the mayor of Oceanrest until further notice! BUG FIXES - Saving Fixed - Players can no longer treasure hunt without PVP enabled - Players can no longer dig up treasure if they are already holding one - Can no longer disable PVP if holding treasure - Cannons now properly save - Cut-bevels now properly save - Ranged weapons should be fixed for the most part - Scribels' Sleigh Fixed - Bombs no longer kill team members - Bombs now damage boats - Fixed music breaking after going into shops Beta v2.1.5 (Patch) - New command! '$givedoubloons (player) (amount)' - Team Colors are now always visible - PvP Indicators are now always visible - PvP Indicator will turn green if the player is in a Safe Zone - Mankini Atoll's music has been extended - MaxSpeed for vehicle seats has been raised to 60 BUG FIXES - Fixed speed boots breaking when speed is changed - Fixed join messages not showing for players - Fixed shovel dropping - Fixed spears breaking - Fixed revolver breaking - Fixed armor equipping on spawn even if it was unequipped before - Fixed equipping tools while using a paraglider - Torque limit for vehicle seats has been set back to 10,000 - Fixed players not respawning if you click to respawn at a boat that has been sunken - Removed Xiphos from Blair's Shop - Fixed sloop sail from annoyingly blocking the camera - Fixed bombs killing armored players - Fixed bombs not killing the user Beta v2.1.9 (Patch) - The message that tells you that a player is currently saving/loading now specifies exactly who is saving/loading BUG FIXES - Fixed the tremendous amount of errors that have been occurring due to missing welds/connections - Fixed the saving queue breaking all the time - Fixed saves staying in the server at times Beta v2.1.11 (Patch) - Removed the auto rotate for spears during throwing stance BUG FIXES - Fixed bug where new players would sometimes have other player's data - Fixed bombs not despawning after resetting during activation - Fixed equipped items not showing up as equipped in the UI after resetting and first joining the game - Fixed bug where players could use the jump and speed boots simultaneously - Fixed nametag team colors not updating after changing teams Beta v2.2 (Surprise Update!) - Added NEW Building Groups → Organize parts into individual groups → Select a mass selection of parts with ease → Lock groups of parts for headache-free building → Rename groups to your liking → Hold ctrl to select multiple groups at once → Save groups to file - Added a brand new Minor Island - Oakshade Woodland Foxtrot Forest makeover → New Ravine → Land expansion → New colors for tree leaves and tree trunks → Big Bear Island moved to accommodate the larger area → New terrain - Regions Re-visit → Some caves may now have their own region names → Different regions can now have different ambient lighting effects → Region Prompts have been made a lot smoother - The main menu has been altered to be quicker so you can get right to playing BUG FIXES - Removed seat-teleporting with normal seats - Fixed a bug where lighting wasn't updating when spawning in at night - Fixed a bug where you couldn't delete effects